A Call to Arms/Roleplay
Short RP Idea by: Icewish Info Ganondorf has formed an army to take over Hyrule then the rest of the worlds. Due to the Hyrulean Civil War, Hyrule's military force is in an awful, weak state. Princess Zelda is now calling for every able being to help combat the evil. Help defeat the "King of Evil", Ganondorf by aiding Hyrule's army! (Anyone can join from any world.) RP Characters The Hyrulean Military: Link (Icewish) Sheik (Icewish) Zelda (Icewish) Dewott (WolfStar) Samus (WolfStar) Legend(WolfStar) Ghirahim (Night) Itzal Atalanta Ganondorf's Army: Ganondorf (Icewish, Temporarily) In the Battlefield.... Sheik couldn't stop laughing. Later.... Sheik and the rest of Patrol 1 was sent out to gather information about Lake Hylia. The messenger bird, Cher Ami, was sent with them. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Samus was spying on Ganadorf. ✰WolfStar✰ The guards put Samus in prison. --- Patrol 1 arrived at Lake Hylia. "How do we get inside the fort?" asked Itzal. Sheik pointed to the vent. "Of course..." said Atalanta. They entered through the air vent. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Legend was randomly revived. He saw Samus being tooken. He flew to Sheik. "HEY GANADORF'S PEOPLE FRICKIN' KIDNAPPED SAMUS!" he shouted. ✰WolfStar✰ "Just ignore him," said Sheik. The reached the inside of the base and hid. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:25, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Legend was sad. ✰WolfStar✰ Sheik was able to hear people talking. "General," said a voice. "What is it?" asked Ganondorf. "Hurry up." The voice then described exactly how the evil army was going to attack Lake Hylia and the Zoras. They were going to try a head on attack and wipe out the Zoras, then travel by boat to Hyrule Capital. ---- "Sir! An enemy has been spotted, some sort of white dragon-thing! And we doubt he is alone." shouted a guard. "Imprison them all!" shouted Ganondorf. Sheik an the rest of Patrol 1 were imprisoned along with Reshiram. "Crap," said Sheik. "We gathered all the info we need, and now we're prisoners of war." A white and blue bird flew to the window that was covered with prison bars. It was Cher Ami, the fastest messenger Iris Avis bird in Hyrule. The Patrol knew what to do. Atalanta wrote down where and how the evil army was going to attack and said that Patrol 1 was now prisoners of war. She placed the message in Cher Ami's beak and he flew off. --- ... "Draco! Shut up!" shouted Nephele. "I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous about this mission, and I talk when I am nervous," replied Draco. "Why do we have to drag a ten year old around with us?" asked Aristomache to the leader. "Because," she replied. Draco continued to talk until they reached Lake Hylia. "Shut up!" shouted Nephele and Aristomache. He finally did. Nephele, the leader, told Patrol 2 what the plan was. Hyrule had not received the message from Cher Ami yet and had no idea that Patrol 1 was in danger. They entered the enemy base an looked around, thinking that Patrol 1 had abandoned their duties. Not being seen by the guards, Patrol 2 started searching for information about the attack that they suspected on Lake Hylia in the future. They found nothing, but they spotted the first patrol behind the bars of a prisoner of war cell. "Run!" shouted Itzal, but it was too late. The guards had caught the second patrol and threw them in the cell with the first. Patrol 1 told them that Cher Ami was on his way to Hyrule with a message, and that they might be saved. --- Cher Ami was flying as fast as he could over enemy territory. Ganondorf's army had conquered at least half of Hyrule by now. The little messenger bird could very well change the course of the war in Hyrule's favor is he succeeded. But, trouble soon found him. An enemy solider shot an arrow to his leg, causing him to crash. In extreme pain and without a leg, Cher Ami though he was going to die. Though, he refused to let his comrades down. He somehow was able to take flight again, and landed in one of Hyrule Castle's rooms. Zelda saw Cher Ami with the message. She took the piece of paper and rushed the little bird to the closest medic, who was Argi, Itzal's older brother. Argi intimately treated Cher Ami's wounds, thankful that the little bird, despite being shot down, delivered the message that saved his brother's and many others' lives. By the morning, Cher Ami was fine, an Hyrule was ready to strike.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:48, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Legend was ready to save Samus. ✰WolfStar✰ The plan was that the army was going to flank the evil army from both east and west. Link led half of the troops to Lake Hylia while Zelda led the other half. They hid an waited for the enemy to show themselves. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:34, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Legend was ready to use Blue Flare and Fusion Flare. ✰WolfStar✰ The enemy marched out of the fort. "Attack!" shouted Link. All of the troops ran into battle. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:09, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Legend ran to resuce Samus. Samus came out and shot people. Legend used fusion flare and killed 25 bad guys. He then finshed off another 40 with Blue Flare. ✰WolfStar✰ The Hyrulean Army was able to drive Ganondorf's army back. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:22, September 30, 2012 (UTC) (Why not my rp yet?) Legend and Samus cheered. "And Don't ever come back, Losers!" said Samus. ✰WolfStar✰ "You morons! Keep fighting! They haven't surrendered!" shouted a Hyrulean soldier. ---- Argi ran into the base. He shot at people with a bow and arrow. He needed to find the prisoners of war. He found their cell and unlocked it. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:00, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "Were's Gana'DORK?'" asked Samus. ✰WolfStar✰ "Shut up!" shouted every soldier on both sides all at once to Samus. "Fight you lazy (beep!)!" shouted a Hylain soldier to Samus as she shot an arrow at an enemy soldier. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Samus punched random people. ✰WolfStar✰ A Hylain soldier tied Samus to a tree so she wouldn't hurt anyone on their side. --- The battle was fought for the rest of the day. By the time the sun had set, Hyrule had one. There was no one left to fight in The King of Evil's army, and he had fled back into the darkness from where he came. The Hyrulean Army cheered in victory. The prisoners were saved and the Hylains were able to use magic to restore their destroyed homes and businesses. And finally, Cher Ami was given a medal for his bravery. Most people thought it was silly, but he had honestly deserved it. The same medal was given to Link, Sheik, the rest of Patrol 1, Argi, and Legend. ---- Link traveled back home. It had been several months since he last saw the Ordon Village. Nothing had changed. Ilia and Epona ran up to him, for Link had refused to put both of them in any more danger. Ilia slapped him for not letter her fight, then she have him a hug for returning safely. Yes, everything was back to normal.... The End! Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay